The Dark Side of the Moon
The Dark Side of the Moon is a 2018 comedy film written and directed by Jackson Kelley based off of the Pink Floyd album of the same name. It is the fourth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It follows a guy named Roger and his friends as they explore different realms based on Roger's dreams. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Roger, a kid who has weird dreams *Payton Frisch as Dave, a video game obsessed nerd *Nick Stone as Nick, a big brute with a knack for sports *Landon Weaver as Richard, a calm and collected child *Gavin Shrader as The Time God, a ruthless business mogul *Parker Lando as The Travel God, the Time God's partner in crime *Cameron Geoffrion as The Money God, a clumsy and paranoid god *Tyler Mejia as The Relationship God, a chill god with strange visions *Luke Prinz as The Color God, a dictator *J.J. Gove as The Mind God, a mad scientist *Aaron Falk as Sun, an evil mastermind *Noah Hallberg as Moon, another evil mastermind *Connor Cholez as Death, an assassin hired by the Time God *Kaiden Rivera as Roger's dad, Roger's single father Plot Roger (Jackson Kelley) wakes up after another crazy dream. After telling his father (Kaiden Rivera) his dream, he gets ready for school and meets his friends Dave (Payton Frisch), a video game obsessed nerd, Nick (Nick Stone), a big brute with a knack for sports, and Richard (Landon Weaver) a calm and collected child. Spring break comes quickly. Before Roger goes to pack for a trip with his friends, his father has a talk with him about how he's growing up. After packing, Roger goes outside and stares at the world. On the plane, an engine explodes, and the plane crashes outside the desert. Roger, Dave, Nick, and Richard are the only survivors. After Roger disappears, the four travel to The Realm of Lost Time, where Roger's minutes not doing somethng went. They meet The Time God (Gavin Shrader) who battles the four via time manipulation. Then The Time God teams up with The Travel God (Parker Lando), who caused the plane crash so they can be lured to the realms. The gang beats them and they escape. The four get in a spaceship, and the Time God sends Death (Connor Cholez), an assassin, after them. Roger uses lightspeed to survive. They head to a hotel on Mars to figure out what's going on. Death has an emerald to track them, and invades the hotel. They jump out the window, and then escape the hotel. Death comes after them. Nick uses the guns, and shoots down Death. Then Roger sees a gateway to another realm, where they enter, as Death regains his strength. Meanwhyle, the four enter the realm of Money. They play around in the money, and out from the money comes The Money God (Cameron Geoffrion) who gives them a lesson on greed. Then the Money God develops an evil persona, and fights the four. Roger summons a godlike sword, and kills the Money God with it, and his MoneyMinions. They get in the spaceship, and survive. However, Death comes back, and the stabilizers malfunction, sending the gang to the Realm of Relationships, where the Relationship God (Tyler Mejia) appears, and gives the gang a lesson on conflict, and tries to warn them about what awaits them, and is possessed, and fights the four. They head to a hotel in the Realm, and piece together that all the gods were possessed by some being. The next morning, after eating some breakfast, they go to another realm, the Color Realm, where the Color God (Luke Prinz) fights them. Roger realizes that the gods are parts of him, and he must be possessed. Death comes, and almost kills Richard, but Dave defeats him, and they escape to the clutches of The Brain Damage God (Logan Leal), who puts Roger on his machine, crawling through his memories, unaware he is being brainwashed. Luckily, his friends find out, and kill the Brain Damage God, and free Roger. Death comes back, and chases the four, where they crash land on the moon, where they meet Sun (Aaron Falk) and Moon (Noah Hallberg). who reveal they are the masterminds behind their adventure. Sun and Moon call in all the Gods, and they merge into one being, called Eclipse, who fights the four. After a hard battle, Eclipse kills Roger, and they throw him into space. Dave, in retaliation, uses Roger's sword to kill Eclipse, but he is killed. Richard dies in battle, and he is followed by Nick. Eclipse merges away, and marvels over his accomplishment. In a post credits scene, Roger floats through space, and crash lands on Earth, where a funeral for Bobby Jones is being held. Production When the Concept Album Cinematic Universe was announced, people clamored for a Dark Side of the Moon movie. Director Jackson Kelley decided to make one, and started work on the screenplay. However, there was a big writer's block in the studio. In an interview, after revealing the American Idiot and Hotel California projects, Kelley announced that The Starman's script was finished, and he was putting more focus on The Dark Side of the Moon and The Fabulous Killjoys. In January of 2019, the script was finally completed, and the cast was announced. The four main characters are named after the members of Pink Floyd (Roger Waters, David Gilmour, Nick Mason, Richard Wright).